Et si ?
by NellielK
Summary: et si nous étions dans une ville différente, que nos héros n'étaient pas, tout à fait comme nous les connaissons, et si la réalité avait faisait quelques incursions dans le monde de miraclous ... finalement ça ne change pas grand chose ça reste les avantures de ladybug et chat noir ... je vous invite à lire pour comprendre (rating évolutif)
1. Chapter 1

Pré requis

Ne vous inquiétez pas beaucoup de chose changes par rapport à l'histoire originale, pour la bonne raison que j'ai choisi d'exorciser de vieux démons au travers de cette fiction, de ce fait biens que dans la mesure du possible les noms restent les mêmes, énormément de choses changent :

-le physique des personnages

-une partie de leur caractère

-l'histoire se déroule à Marseille et non à paris

\- je me suis inspiré de personnes qui existent pour les physiques et les caractères

-l'histoire des personnages change sensiblement

Pour le reste cela sera un mix entre la série, mon imagination et des faits qui ont pu se produire… quelques clins d'œil à d'autres séries auquel je tiens également


	2. chapitre 1 mademoiselle personne

Et si ?

Chapitre 1 : mademoiselle personne

Le réveil sonna, une fois, deux fois, puis ce fut son père qui vint la réveiller, les cours commençait à huit heure et il était déjà sept heure et demi, impossible de prendre son petit déjeuner, la jeune fille sauta dans les premières affaires qui lui tombait sous la main, se maquilla très sommairement attrapa son sac et sortit en trombe de l'immeuble, direction le lycée. Les bus étaient en grève, encore, de ce fait elle fit le trajet à pied. Elle arrivait au niveau de l'obélisque quand elle entendit la sonnerie retentir, Non ! Elle était si près du but ! Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas arriver ENCORE en retard, cela ferait trois fois en à peine une semaine, l'heure de retenue allait tomber, elle en était persuadée. Afin d'empêcher l'inévitable elle accéléra le pas, se mettant à courir, un sprint désespérer pour arriver en classe avant leur professeur de français, l'ombrageuse madame bustier. Sans sa sacoche la petite bête qui lui servait de compagne se mit à tambouriner de toutes ses forces, cherchant à faire comprendre à sa choisie que tout ces mouvements la rendait malade, l'adolescente n'y prêta pas attention se contentant de murmurer à bous de souffle :

-Désolée Tikki, on y est presque !

Passant in extrémis au travers du portail électrique pendant qu'il se fermait, elle ne calcula aucuns des surveillants, aucun des rares élèves encore présents dans la cour, ni aucun des professeurs, s'engouffrant dans le bâtiment, montant les deux étages à une vitesse dont elle ne se serait jamais cru capable et se précipita dans sa salle de classe, encore ouverte, leur professeur de français n'était visiblement pas encore arrivée. Se détendant elle s'installa à sa place aux cotés de sa meilleure amie, sortit ses affaires, puis avisant la place vide devant elle, lui adressa un regard désemparé. Comprenant sans peines la cause de ce changement d'humeur soudain, Alya murmura à son amie, désolée :

-Il est malade, il avait une compétition hier, et sous la pluie battante… il a pris froid…

L'absence qui désespérait temps la jeune fille était celle de sn voisin de devant, Adrien Agreste, le garçon qui faisait battre son cœur, grand, mince, athlétique, des cheveux blonds foncés relativement long, des yeux marrons à la fois si semblables et si différents des siens, un nez fin, un sourire angélique, il était également le premier élève de la classe, en ayant sauté une, pratiquait une multitude d'activités extrascolaire comme le latin, le tennis, le piano et probablement d'autres encore dont la jeune fille n'avait pas connaissance. La voix d'Aya se fit entendre tendis que le professeur de français arrivait enfin et que les élèves se levaient pour la saluer :

-La terre appelle Marinette, Mme Bustier est là, et si tu ne veux pas encore te faire rappeler à l'ordre, tu devrais peu être laissé Adrien se reposer et sortir ton analyse de texte …

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'exorbitèrent soudain, l'analyse de texte ! Elle avait totalement oublié de la faire ! Elle avait crut un bref instant échapper à la punition, mais c'était sans compter sur sa maladresse légendaire… préférant abréger ses souffrances elle leva la main, priant intérieurement que madame Bustier ne serait pas trop sévère avec elle.

-Mademoiselle Dupain, l'interrogea la professeure, vous avez encore oubliez de faire votre devoir, je me trompe ?

La jeune fille baissa les yeux, contrite, en acquiesçant, fermant les yeux dans l'attente du jugement. La voix de Mme Bustier retentit de nouveau :

-Pour votre honnêteté je ne vous punirez pas, en revanche vous vous rendez bien compte qu'il faut que vous fassiez le devoir pour que je puisse vous noter…

Marinette acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête n'osant pas regarder son professeur de français dans les yeux. Mme Bustier repris reportant son attention sur l'ensemble de la classe :

-Mr Lahiffe ramassez les copies de vos camarades.

Le jeune homme devant Alya se leva, de taille moyenne, des cheveux bruns, presque noirs, un teint légèrement matte, parsemés ça et là de boutons d'acnés, des yeux marrons foncés, il adressa un sourire désolé à la jeune fille puis tendis la main afin de récupérer la copie d'Alya, à cet Instant Marinette aurait juré le voir s'empourprer légèrement. Elle ne put cependant pas poursuivre sa réflexion, la voix de leur professeur la ramenant à la réalité :

-Mlle Dupain, venez au tableau, vous nous corrigerez ce devoir, cela me permettra de vous noter.

A son tour l'adolescente se leva, rouge de honte, se dirigeant vers l'estrade, tentant de métriser ses tremblements, elle attrapa une craie sur le tableau, se saisie du texte à analyser, inspira un bon coup et lu la première question à haute voix.

….

Il était quatorze heure, les cours de l'après midi étaient sur le point de reprendre et L'ensemble de sa classe se dirigeait vers le stade de Luminy pour leur court hebdomadaire de sport, elle détestait le sport, bien sur quand elle revêtait le costume de son alter égaux elle n'avait pas le choix, mais par une magie qu'elle n'osait demander à son kwami, ses rondeurs disparaissait, du moins diminuait, sa maladresse s'envolait et sa coordination était quasiment parfaite la rendant redoutablement efficace, mais quand elle était simplement Marinette, ses formes la gênait, elle n'arrivait pas à être performante et finissait toujours par se rendre ridicule, elle se serait d'ailleurs volontiers faite dispensé de sport comme elle l'avait fait lors de ses années de collège, mais leur professeur de sport n'était autre que le père d'Adrien, et non seulement elle ne voulait pas paraitre lâche et encore plus ridicule en fuyant le problème, mais être dispensée signifiait également rester en permanence, et rater une occasion de contempler Adrien. C'est à ce moment là que l'absence de son camarade de classe lui revint à l'esprit, cet après midi allait vraiment être une torture, en plus de se ridiculiser, elle ne pourrait même pas se perdre dans la contemplation du plus adorable des garçons de la classe. Le bus freina, Alya, avait demandé l'arrêt, la torture allait pouvoir commencer. Après un passage dans les vestiaires afin de revêtir leur tenue de sport les deux jeunes filles rejoignirent le reste de leur classe. Le cœur de Marinette manqua un battement, il était là, emmitouflé dans une veste chaude, un bonnet sur la tête, le teint légèrement rougit par la fièvre, la jeune fille le trouva encore plus beau que d'ordinaire, il avait du sentir le regard de la jeune fille sur lui car il se tourna vers elle, lui adressa un sourire fatigué avant de reporter son attention sur sa montre. C'est à se moment là que Marinette remarqua l'absence de leur professeur de sport, Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Adrien remplaçait son père depuis le début de l'année et, à chaque fois la jeune fille était encore plus gênée.

Leur expliquant rapidement que son père avait attrapé froid la veille et que c'était lui qui le remplaçait, il leur tendit leur feuille d'évaluation leur demanda de se mettre par deux, afin qu'ils puissent faire des groupes d'évaluation, il se tourna ensuite vers Marinette et lui demanda :

-Quand vous serez tous passé cela te dérangerais de te charger de mon évaluation ?

Complètement abasourdie elle regarda derrière elle, puis à droite et à gauche afin d'être sur qu'il s'adressait bien à elle. Comprenant, que oui, c'était bien à elle qu'il parlait elle se mit à rougir furieusement, baissa les yeux avant de le regarder à nouveaux pendent plusieurs secondes avent de baragouiner :

-Moi danger auditionné… euh euh … moi t'aider à t'évaluer ? Quoi pas Pourquoi moi … Euh Euh … pourquoi pas … mais … mais pourquoi … moi.

Le garçon eu un léger rire se passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux avant de reprendre :

-Parce que je sais que tu ne tricheras pas.

Le sourire qu'il lui adressa par la suite la fit rougir encore d'avantage, ne pouvant soutenir son regard elle baissa la tête, attrapa la feuille qu'il lui tendait et alla rejoindre son amie Alya.

Ce fut le groupe d'Alya qui commença l'évaluation, Marinette observait son amie afin de cocher le plus efficacement et le plus justement possible, elle s'était mise à l'écart et avait laissé Tikki passer la tête par l'ouverture de sa sacoche afin de l'aider dans son observation de son amie, entre deux passages, elle demanda à la bête à poids :

-Tu imagines, Adrien veut que se soit moi qui l'évalue, moi, la fille la plus nulle en sport depuis l'invention du sport !

-Il suffit de cocher des cases, Marinette, tempéra la créature fantastique, il sait que tu es honnête, et puis tu n'es pas forcement nulle en sport, tu manques juste de confiance en toi !

La petite bête rose sortie de la sacoche de l'adolescente pour venir discrètement se frotter à sa joue dans geste affectueux. Marinette avait reporté son attention sur Alya quand un cris se fit entendre, une jeune femme l'autre bous du stade, elle semblait habillée comme sortie d'une série télévisée, son visage était dardé de sang sur les cotés elle avançait droit devant elle enlevant les visages de toutes les personnes se trouvant sur son chemin, les superposant au sien. Marinette et son kwami échangèrent un bref regard, la jeune fille partie alors à toute vitesse vers les vestiaires, là, à l'abri des regards elle s'exclama :

\- Tikki, transforme-moi !

Aussi tôt la petite créature rose fut absorbée par les boucles d'oreilles de l'adolescente, quand elle ressortit des vestiaires elle était devenue son alter égaux, la protectrice de la citée phocéenne, la très célèbre LadyBug, dans son costume rouge a poids, moulant, d'une matière étrange, à mis chemin entre le cuire et le latex comprimant ses rondeurs, mettant en valeur les parties attrayantes de son corps, un ruban rouge ayant remplacé l'élastique qui maintenait sa tresse en place, un masque rouge à poids protégeant son identité secrète et son yoyo entourant sa taille devenue bien plus fine. Elle rejoignit sa classe l'air de rien, la super vilaine s'étant considérablement rapproché la jeune fille l'entendit dire d'un ton froid et dur :

-Comme ça je ne suis PERSONNE ! Eh bien puisque c'est comme ça, tout Marseille deviendra personne ! Donnez-moi vos visages !

Elle s'apprêtait à tendre la main vers deux de ses camarades de classe quand la jeune héroïne lança son Yoyo dans sa direction afin de dévier l'attaque de l'akumatisée. Surprise la femme se tourna et apercevant sa nouvelle adversaire elle se mi a ricaner tendant la main vers elle, probablement pour lui prendre son visage, à elle aussi, cependant faisant tournoyer son yoyo pour se protéger LadyBug déviait et parait indubitablement toutes les attaques de la super vilaine, cherchant en même temps un objet où son akuma aurait pu se loger, concentrée sur son observations ses mouvements devinrent plus lents, son Yoyo rata un tours, juste l'ouverture que cherchait son adversaire pour ta toucher, lui prendre son visage ET son miraculous, elle aurait sans doute réussi si un corps ne l'avait pas poussé au dernier moment, l'entrainant avec lui à plusieurs mètres de la scènes, reconnaissant instantanément son odeur de mente elle ouvrit les yeux, tombant nez a nez avec le sourire charmeur de son partenaire, décidément bien trop proche de son visage. S'écartant de lui afin de ce relevé elle s'exclama :

-Tu arrives juste à temps Chat Noir !

Son partenaire, un jeune homme bien plus grand qu'elle, très fin tout en étant musclé, portait un costume noir dans une matière très similaire à celle de son propre costume une ceinture lui servant de queue, des gants griffus, des oreilles de chats, un masque noir cachant son identité, de grands yeux marrons, des cheveux blonds foncés relativement long et tombant sur son visage de manière sauvage, lui adressa alors un sourire qui se voulait ravageur pour ensuite lui attraper la main, la portant à ses lèvres lui faisant un baise main, agacée la jeune héroïne la retira promptement avant de se mettre en position de garde, leur adversaire se rapprochait dangereusement et très bientôt ils seraient a porté d'attaque. Le Félin se ressaisissant il demanda une once d'inquiétude pointant dans sa voix :

-Tu as trouvé ou se cachait l'akuma ?

-Non Chat, répondit l'adolescente, je ne voix pas ce qui pourrait renfermer l'akuma, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps à vrai dire…

-T'en fait pas ma Lady, repris le jeune héros, je vais la distraire, concentre toi sur cet objet !

-Merci Chaton, répondit la jeune fille un sourire franc étirant ses lèvres.

Aussitôt le jeune homme, dégaina son bâton et partit à l'assaut de « Mademoiselle Personne »

LadyBug l'observa, elle portait un vêtement outrageusement miteux, cela devait être fait exprès, deux ceintures dont une servait de fourreau a une très fine lame, cette dernière semblait faite comme une véritable, hautement improbable que cette épée ne soit une vrai … c'était probablement la que se cachait le papillon noir. Rejoignant son coéquipier elle entra dans le combat, cette fois ci ce fut elle qui se jeta sur lui pour les propulser à plusieurs mètres de leurs adversaires, elle avait besoin de quelques instant pour le mettre au courent. Le félin comprenant la manœuvre de sa partenaire demanda, à bous de souffle :

-Alors, ma Lady ? Cet akuma ?

-Dans l'épée qu'elle porte à la ceinture, je ne vois rien d'autre, répondit la rouge à poids

-Vu comment « Mademoiselle Personne » se Deffand ça va pas être facile de la lui prendre, repris le jeune homme, et je ne parle même pas de la briser !

Il s'apprêtait à retourner à l'assaut de leur adversaire quand la jeune fille le reteint :

-Je vais avoir besoin de ton cataclysme Chat !

-A ton service ma Lady, sourit le jeune homme en retournant rapidement vers l'akumatisée

Sachant qu'elle aurait besoin de son pouvoir elle s'exclama :

-Lucky charm !

Une glace apparut, et, pour une fois il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour comprendre, elle devrait renvoyer son propre reflet, hélant chat Noir elle lui lança la glace, ce dernier s'en saisis et la posa devant son visage au moment ou la super vilaine envoya son attaque. L'effet fut immédiat, « Mademoiselle Personne » perdit son visage et ainsi sa faculté à y voir, immobilisée. L'adolescente Lui pris sa lame et la lança à son partenaire. Ce dernier utilisa son pouvoir, brisant l'objet et libérant le papillon noir qui s'ait logé à l'intérieur. Marinette le captura et le purifia avant de s'exclamer en jetant la glace dans le ciel :

-Miraculous LadyBug !

Aussitôt tout revint dans l'ordre et les victimes de « Mademoiselle Personne » retrouvèrent leur visage tandis que l'ex akumatisée regardait la scène sans comprendre. Les deux super héros s'exclamèrent en cœur entrechoquant leur point avec une synchronisation parfaite :

-Bien joué !

….

Marinette était retournée dans les vestiaires afin de reprendre sa forme initiale, elle avait donné un cookie a son kwami afin de l'aider a se régénérer après le combat et avait rejoint le reste de sa classe, avec tout ça elle n'avait pas pu passer son évaluation, ni faire passer celle d'Adrien, elle se sentait honteuse, en arrivant au niveau d'Alya, elle remarqua qu'il ne restait plus personne à par elle, Nino et Adrien, qui semblait épuisé, sa fièvre devait être remonté. Elle entendit Nino dire à son meilleur ami :

-Tu n'es vraiment pas en état de rentrer tout seul chez toi, tu devrais rentrer avec nous !

La jeune fille entendit son bel Adrien bredouiller d'une voix faible :

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de passer l'évaluation, il faut que je reste…

Prenant son courage à deux mains la jeune fille s'avança vers lui, plantant son regard dans celui du garçon avant de dire d'une voix tremblante mais sans bégayer :

-Tu n'es pas en état, je suis sure que ton père comprendra, tu pourras passer ton évaluation lors du prochain cours … vu ton état, tes résultats ne seraient de toutes manière pas très bon…

Se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire elle baissa les yeux son visage prenant instantanément une teinte proche du vermeil avent de bafouiller :

-Pas que…. Pas que tu ne sois pas capable de courir hein mais … mais ce n'est probablement pas très intelligent ….

Elle regardait si résolument ses pieds qu'elle ne vit pas le sourire tendre qui s'était dessiné sur le visage de son camarade de classe.

Ils prirent tous les quatre le bus, afin de rentrer chez eux après une journée, une fois de plus épuisante… Bien sur Marinette devrait ressortir plus tard pour patrouiller, afin de vérifier qu'il n'y ait pas une seconde attaque du papillon mais les autres n'étaient pas censés le savoir.


	3. chapitre 2 Tennisman

Chapitre 2 : Tennisman

-J'ai FAIM, vociféra une voix dans l'oreille du jeune homme.

Encore endormi, il ouvrit un œil, quelle heure était-il, il ne le savait pas, sentant son mal de tête revenir au galop, avec les évènements de la veille il avait oublié de prendre la moitié de son traitement, quel idiot ! Tant pis, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rater un deuxième jour de cours, surtout que le carnet d'appel révèlerait qu'il était présent au cours de sport. Il fut de nouveau interrompu par son petit compagnon :

-ADRIEN ! MON CAMANBERT !

Plaquant les mains sur ses oreilles afin de tenter d'atténuer les décibels de son kwami, il se leva, toujours une main sur sa tête, ouvrit sa réserve à fromage, lui lança rapidement un morceau et se dirigea vers la salle de bain afin de se préparer, malade ou pas, il devait aller en cours, ils avaient TP de chimie et de SVT, ce matin, et il était hors de question qu'il ne rate ces deux matière, largement ses préférées.

Il était à peine plus de sept heure du matin quand il sortit de chez lui, malgré la relative douceur de ce mois d'octobre il s'était chaudement vêtu, son petit compagnon confortablement installé dans une des poches intérieures de sa veste. Malgré toutes les précautions qu'il avait prises, il entendit la sonnerie retentir alors qu'il se trouvait encore à une centaine de mètres de l'entrée du lycée, Il accéléra alors le pas, se mettant à courir à vive allure, concentré sur le fait d'arriver à temps, il ne fit pas attention à la jeune fille qui elle aussi se dirigeait vers l'entrée à toute vitesse, venant dans l'autre sens. Un bruit sourd retentit quand les deux adolescents se percutèrent de plein fouet, tombant à la renverse au milieu du passage. S'attardant quelques instant sur celle qu'il avait percuté il la reconnue aussitôt, de taille très moyenne, aux courbes bien en chairs, des cheveux blonds foncés, à la limite du châtain clair par endroits, à la limite du blond doré à d'autres lui arrivant habituellement juste au dessus des épaules qu'elle avait ce jour là regroupés en deux petites tresses africaines quelques mèches s'échappant volontairement ou non de sa coiffure de grands yeux marrons clairs avec quelques reflets bleutés dans les iris, un petit nez aquilin, des lèvres parfaitement ourlées… STOP ! C'était quoi ça au juste, se sermonna intérieurement le garçon. Marinette était une très bonne amie, toujours gentille et aimable cherchant en permanence des solutions pour tout le monde, maladroite et timide, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour la détailler de la sorte, elle allait probablement le prendre pour un fou, leur relations n'avaient pas besoin de cela pour être étrange. Endentant le mécanisme de la porte automatique s'enclencher et voyant qu'elle ne semblait pas encore s'être remise de sa chute, il se releva à la hâte, l'attrapa vivement par le bras et la tira vers lui à l'intérieur de l'établissement, emportée par l'élan et la force qu'il avait mi à la redresser pour la mettre à l'abri sa camarade de classe lui tomba dessus, ils échangèrent un regard, le jeune homme vit les joues de sa camarade se teinter de rouge, elle détourna le regard et se releva promptement, après un instant, elle lui tendit la main, probablement afin de l'aider à se relever. Il aurait pu ne pas s'en saisir n'ayant après tout pas besoin d'aide, mais s'en saisie sans hésiter, elle semblait faire de gros efforts et il ne voulait en aucun cas la vexer. Se redressant il lui dit :

-Merci, c'est gentil

Instantanément la jeune fille lâcha sa main et baissa les yeux regardant, comme à chaque fois qu'il essayer de lui parler, le sol avec insistance. Sans même lever la tête vers lui elle bredouilla :

-Rien de ouat cimer euh… de rien… euh merci à toi !

Elle prit alors la fuite, sous les yeux pensif du garçon, elle ne prenait pas la direction des laboratoires, elle devait encore avoir oublié que c'était le jour des TP, ne pouvant se résoudre à la laisser être punie à cause de sa maladresse, dont la raison lui était inconnue, il la rattrapa, la pris par le bras et l'entraina à sa suite en direction des laboratoires. Courant bien plus vite qu'elle il la trainait à moitié. Quand ils arrivèrent le professeur venait de fermer la porte. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Adrien frappa, quand on lui donna la permission d'entrer les deux adolescents se faufilèrent dans le laboratoire, espérant échapper aux remontrances du professeur, peine perdu car à peine eurent il fait deux pas dans la direction de leur place respectives que la voix sévère de Mr Elric se fit entendre :

-Agreste, Dupain, la moindre des choses quand on arrive en retard c'est de s'excuser !

Les deux adolescents s'immobilisèrent, Adrien, vit les joues de sa camarades prendre rapidement un teinte cramoisi, et, à en juger par la chaleur qui se dégageait de son propre visage, il ne devait pas être mieux. Les deux adolescents bredouillèrent de vagues excuses avent de prendre places aux cotés de leurs binômes, Alya et Nino. Le professeur repris les explications qu'il était en train de donner sur le travail du jour : la dissection d'une souris. Le jeune sportif entendis sa camarade de devant émettre un bruit de dégoût, pester contre elle-même, il la vis se tourner vers Alya, la jeune fille était peu plus grande que sa camarade, plus fine aussi, son teint était très légèrement plus matte que celui de Marinette, son visage était parsemé de reste de boutons d'acnés, ses cheveux châtains foncés, presque bruns lui arrivaient en bas de la nuque, elle était plus jeune que Marinette, elle aussi avait sauté une classe. La voix de Marinette l'interrompit dans ses pensées :

\- Alya, je vais jamais y arriver, se lamentait-elle comment je vais faire…

-Tu prendras les notes, lui répondit gentiment sa voisine, je m'occupe de « mickey » !

Adrien entendit sa camarade soupirer, probablement soulagée de ne pas avoir à manipuler le cadavre de la pauvre souris.

Après le TP de SVT venait celui de Physique/chimie, il s'en réjouissait d'avance, il adorait les expériences auxquelles ils se livraient pendant cette heure et de mi de cours hebdomadaire, et, aux dire de leur professeur, l'acide Mlle Mendeleiev il avait beaucoup de potentiel et un résonnement scientifique des plus poussé, ces compliments le ravissait toujours, voulant poursuivre dans cette voix à l'avenir.

Cela faisait une heure environ qu'ils observaient divers réactions chimiques, notant les résultats obtenus sur leurs copies de TP quand un cri le tira de sa concentration. Marinette, sa maladroite camarade, s'était servie d'un tube a essaie en plastique pour stocker d'acide sulfurique qu'elle devait utiliser dans l'expérience suivante. Indubitablement, l'acide avait rongé le tube et se répandait à présent sur la paillasse des deux adolescentes. Marinette semblait tétanisée par la peur et Alya ne devait probablement pas savoir quoi faire. La professeure leur demanda de changer de places, seulement plus aucunes paillasses n'étaient libre dans le laboratoire. Elle porta alors son regard sur Adrien et Nino, avisant qu'ils semblaient avoir finis et ordonna d'un ton sans appels :

-Mettez vous avec Adrien et Nino, je pense qu'ils ont finis, vous ne les gênerez pas.

Les deux jeunes filles se retournèrent, prirent leurs tabourets et vinrent discrètement s'installer aux cotés des deux garçons. Avisant le regard perdu de sa camarade, Adrien lui tendit son propre tube à essaie, en verre, lui murmurent gentiment :

-Ce sera plus facile comme ça, et moins dangereux…

Les joues de la jeune fille se teintèrent de nouveau de rouge elle attrapa l'objet qu'il lui tendait, et, après avoir bredouillé quelques paroles incompréhensible pour le jeune homme, reporta son attention sur sa copie.

…

Les cours étaient terminés, son petit compagnon noir et lui s'étaient rendu au stade Jean Bouin pour son cours de tennis, comme trois fois par semaines, il avait toujours adoré ce sport qui lui permettait de se défouler. Comme à chaque fois qu'il faisait un match d'entrainement Plagg, son kwami, restait dans son sac dans les vestiaires, se goinfrant probablement de son aliment préféré, le camembert, le garçon espérait juste qu'il en aurait suffisamment laissé au cas où il y aurait une attaque d'akuma.

Il disputa trois matchs dont un particulièrement serré contre un jeune homme qui voulait intégrer le club. Ce fut particulièrement serré et une bonne partie des élèves présents vinrent les regarde jouer, un garçon d'une douzaine d'année qu'Adrien connaissait bien s'improvisa arbitre et malgré les dix ans de pratique du garçon, son adversaire lui donnait énormément de fil à retordre, chaque point se disputait pendant plusieurs minutes si bien que quand « l'arbitre » finit par donner de point de la victoire à Adrien le jeune homme lui-même n'était pas sur d'avoir véritablement remporté le point, la balle était vraiment tout près de la ligne et avec l'obscurité qui pointait… c'était vraiment difficile à déterminer. Voyant le jeune homme se renfermer il se dirigea vers lui, lui tendant la main en le félicitant :

-C'était un très beau match, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu autant de mal !

Loin de le réconforter, la phrase du jeune homme sembla renfrogner encore plus son interlocuteur qui d'un revers de main le repoussa et s'exclama rudement :

-Tout ça parce que tes petits camarades ont triché ! Le point était pour moi !

-Mais non, tenta de le résonner le garçon, ils ont pu faire une erreur dans le noir, ce ne serait pas étonnant !

Adrien voyait le visage du jeune homme se renfrogner d'avantage, ce n'était pas bon, il devait arriver à le calmer, sinon le papillon risquait de l'akumatiser. Comment faire ? Chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche, il empirait la situation. Il devait contacter LadyBug, seule elle arriverait à le calmer, seule elle avait ce dons. Il retourna en trombe dans les vestiaires, attrapa son sac, et en extirpa son Kwami, ce dernier le regarda d'un air outré avant de s'exclamer :

-Non mais on ne peut plus digérer tranquillement ici !

-Sale goinfre Plagg, pesta Adrien en voyant la boite de camembert qu'il avait emporté avec lui vide, Je garder ça pour te régénérer !

-Pas d'attaque à l'horizon, reprit Plagg continuant sur son idée éructant avec bruit.

Comme pour le contredire, un hurlement retentis non loin de là, le choisi de la petite boule noire leva les yeux au ciel avant de gronder :

-Tu disais ?

Sans laisser le temps au kwami noir de répliquer il s'exclama :

-Plagg, transformes moi !

Dans un éclair de lumière verte Adrien laissa place à Chat Noir un des deux supers héros de la citée phocéenne. Quand il retourna sur les courts de tennis son malheureux adversaire avait effectivement été victime du papillon et répondait maintenant au nom de « Tennisman » sa raquette faisait dorénavant partie de son bras, et envoyait des attaques fulgurante assommant lourdement toutes les personnes qu'elle heurtait. Le super héro dégaina son bâton, il devait essayer de le mettre hors d'état de nuire, il espérait cependant que sa partenaire ne tarderait pas trop à se montrer, elle qui avait, en général un véritable don pour se montrer au bon moment. Attirant l'attention de Tennisman il s'exclama :

-Bah Chat pas ? Tu veux que te lance une balle ?

-Où est Agreste, hurla l'akumatisé furibond, où est ce sale tricheur ? Il me proposait une revanche, on va la faire cette revanche, et cette fois c'est moi vais gagner !

Chat noir esquiva juste à temps l'attaque de la victime du papillon, mais eu de plus en plus de mal à se défendre au fur et à mesure que les minutes passait, essayant de l'éloigner du monde se servant de son bâton pour se propulser de toit en toit et d'arbre en arbre, inquiet que sa lady ne se soit toujours pas montrée. Il était perché sur le clocher de l'église de Ste Anne, reprenant son souffle et attendant l'arrivé de son adversaire, Avisant la présence du Super héros plusieurs personnes se regroupèrent entreprenant de prendre des photos, au grand dam du jeune héros qui craignait pour la sécurité de tous ces civils. Tennisman choisit ce moment précis pour apparaitre et avec l'aide de son bras changé en raquette, envoya une balle avec puissance juste là où se trouvait le jeune félin, ce dernier réussi à éviter l'attaque de justesse, ce ne fut pas le cas du cloché de l'église. Le félin vautré sur l'asphalte ne fut pas en mesure d'esquiver l'attaque suivante, il s'attendait au choc, cependant celui-ci ne vint jamais, curieux, il ouvrit les yeux pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, et fut rassuré, sa Lady était là, le protégeant grâce aux tours rapide de son Yoyo, de là où il était il avait une vue imprenable sur sa belle partenaire, petite, fine sans pour autant être menue, ses cheveux blonds foncés à la limite du châtain par endroit, à la limite du doré à d'autre rassemblés en deux tresses africaines nouées par des rubans rouges…

-Désolée pour le retard Chat Noir, l'interrompis-t-elle, tu sais où se trouve l'akuma ?

-Dans sa raquette, répondit le félin du tac au tac.

Notant l'air surpris de sa coéquipière il s'empressa d'ajouter :

-Il n'a rien d'autre sur lui…

La réponse semblait lui convenir puisqu'elle ne chercha pas plus loin et se concentra de nouveau sur leur adversaire tendis qu'il se relevait venant l'aider à combattre ce super vilain qui avait décidément plus d'un tourd dans son sac. Au bous de plusieurs longues minutes de combat, la jeune héroïne et son compagnon d'arme avaient finit par réussir à semer leur adversaires le temps de reprendre leur souffle et de tenter d'établir une stratégie. Le félin plus essoufflé que jamais demanda à sa partenaire :

-Et c'est quoi ton super plan pour capturer son akuma ? Je suis au bous du rouleau là…

-Je voulais l'éviter, mais je vais être obligée de me servir de mon Lucky Charm, répondit la jeune fille elle aussi à bous de souffle, en attendant je pense que je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour le distraire…

-Toujours prêt, s'exclama le jeune homme essayant d'avoir l'air enjoué et au meilleur de sa forme, comme les Scouts !

Sa partenaire lui fit un sourire francs, mais ne semblait pas dupe, pendant qu'il repartait à l'assaut de leur adversaire il l'entendit invoquer son super pouvoir, puis pester contre l'objet que son miraculous lui avait envoyé, un sécateur. Entre deux parades il jeta un coup d'œil dans son dos, avisant son air désabusée, elle ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'elle était censée faire de cette ustensile de jardinage, lui avait comprit, il fallait couper le cordage de la rackette. La jeune fille dut finir par comprendre car elle se remit dans la bagarre, à force de sauter et de reculer ils avaient réussit à attirer le super vilain à l'intérieur du collège Ste Anne, qui heureusement à cette heure ci était vide, c'était plus aisé pour se battre, et limiter au maximum les victimes et les regards indiscrets de personnes se mettant en danger. Au bous d'un moment le félin la vit lui montrer du regard deux barrières anti foules, n'ayant pas besoin de plus il se jeta dessus, activant son cataclysme, les débris de barrières allèrent immobiliser Tennisman ce qui permis à LadyBug de casser la rackette de leur adversaire. Elle captura ensuite l'akuma, le purifia et à l'aide de ses pouvoirs avant de tout faire rentrer dans l'ordre.

Les deux supers Héros aidèrent l'ex akumatisé à quitter le collège, puis se séparaient, leur dé transformation étant toute proche.

….

Adrien s'affala sur son lit, une fois de plus épuisé, il avait nourri Plagg, fait ses devoirs et s'était exercé à son piano, il était près de minuit, sa fièvre était en train de remonter, il avait encore oublié son traitement. En réfléchissant un peu plus il se dit que finalement la maladroite Marinette et lui n'était pas si différents l'un de l'autre que ça. Quand le papillon s'en mêlait, il était aussi étourdit que sa camarade de classe. A un détail près, lui il avait une double vie, lycéen ET super héros. Une fois de plus il fut coupé dans ses réflexions par son incorrigible compagnon qui demanda :

-Tu n'aurais pas encore un bous de camembert ? Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui, je suis affamé !

Adrien soupira, ouvrit sa table de chevet et lui jeta négligemment un morceau de fromage avant de s'endormir, une fois de plus épuisé de sa journée.

…...

J'avoue m'être énormément inspiré de l'épisode « riposte » pour ce chapitre en y a joutant ma petite touche personnelle.


	4. Chapter 3 voyage d'intération

Chapitre 3 : Voyage d'intégration

Il était à peine cinq heures et demie du matin quant le père de Marinette la déposa devant l'entrée du lycée, il faisait encore nuit noire et le froid était intense, devant l'entrée, deux gros car scolaires. En ce matin froid de décembre l'ensemble des trois classes de seconde du lycée Ste Trinité partaient pour un voyage de trois jours dans les alpes, à St Jean de Montclar, afin que les élèves des différentes classes fassent connaissance et pour que les élèves puissent côtoyer leurs professeurs dans d'autres circonstances que celles des cours. Marinette aurait pu profiter de cette occasion pour tenter de se rapprocher de son camarade de classe, cependant elle sentait que cela ne serait pas aussi facile que ce que le commun des mortel pourrait s'imaginer, et puis, il y avait sa culpabilité de laisser Marseille sans surveillance, pendant trois jours, son partenaire participant lui aussi à un voyage scolaire. Si elle avait voulu elle aurait pu faire des recherches sur les lycées qui organisait leur voyage d'intégration précisément ces trois jours là, elle aurait pu chercher à savoir qui était son partenaire, et tirer des conclusions, mais elle avait refusé cette part de curiosité qui l'avait pourtant effleuré, quand ce dernier lui avait fait cette confidence alors qu'ils étaient perchés au sommet de la statue de la vierge de la garde, en train de surveiller la ville après une patrouille. Tikki lui avait pour ainsi dire interdit de le faire quand elle avait évoqué cette idée avec elles, quelques heures plus tard, selon la petite kwami, il était encore bien trop tôt pour qu'ils ne puissent connaître leur identités civiles. En revanche pour la jeune fille cela ne faisait aucun doute, Chat Noir chercherait ces informations lui, elle devait faire attention à ne plus en divulguer trop à l'avenir. Elle fut interrompue dans sa rêverie par la voie de sa meilleure amie, qui, un sourire aux lèvres murmura à l'oreille de son amie :

-Mme Bustier vient de t'appeler, tu devrais répondre que tu es là.

Sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues elle tendit le bras vers le haut en s'exclamant vivement :

-Présente !

Elle eut ensuite la permission de mettre ses affaires dans la soute à bagage, ne gardant avec elle que la petite sacoche qui contenait Tikki, puis entra dans le car assigné à sa classe, à la suite d'Alya, la jeune adolescente fut entrainée jusqu'aux places les plus proches du jeune Agreste, les places justes derrières lui et Nino. Soulagée que son amie ait une fois de plus pensé à tout elle s'installa confortablement contre la vitre, s'apprêtant à terminer sa nuit quand une voix acide et courroucé lui parvint aux oreilles :

-Mais quelles fayottes toutes les deux ! Vous pensez que nous sommes encore en cours pour respecter le plan de classe ?

Marinette releva la tête vers la propriétaire de cette voix, sans surprise elle tomba sur une jeune fille ridiculement grande et fine, de grands yeux noisette outrancièrement maquillés, de longs cheveux auburn impeccablement lissés, habillée de manière outrageusement chic, Chloé Bourgeois, la nièce du maire, fille de l'un des hommes d'affaire les plus riche de la cité phocéenne, accompagnée, comme à son habitude de son « amie » Sabrina une petite brunette au teint olivâtre, elle aussi bien trop maquillée, une sorte de palle copie bon marché de Chloé, se tenait derrière elle. Voyant qu'elle n'obtenait aucune réponse la peste repris, de plus en plus acide :

-En gros ce que je voulais dire, au cas où vous ne l'aillez pas compris, ce que je veux c'est que vous alliez vous mettre ailleurs !

Marinette vit son amie sur le point de répondre, elle s'apprêtait elle-même à donner une réplique bien sentie à cette peste quand une voix masculine retentie, provenant de devant elle :

-Ce que nous voudrions tous, Chloé, c'est dormir, mais apparemment, quand tu es dans les parages, c'est mission impossible…

Marinette exorbita subitement les yeux, ce n' était pas d'Adrien de parler avec si peu de ménagement, lui d'ordinaire si doux et si gentil, l'agacement dans sa voix la surpris tellement qu'elle fit tomber le baladeur CD qu'elle venait de sortir de sa sacoche, le garçon s'étant relevé il toisait la peste et son acolyte de toute sa hauteur, les dépassant de plus d'une tête, son regard placide ayant laissé place à une lueur d'agacement qui n'était pas tout à fait inconnu à Marinette. La voix de Chloé la ramena à la réalité :

-Mais « Adrichou » je…

-Non, coupa-t-il de sa voix calme mais bien plus ferme que d'ordinaire, si tu voulais te mettre à la place de Marinette ou même d'Alya, tu n'avait qu'à être plus rapide, au lieu de trainer dehors.

Vaincu la jeune fille rousse adressa un regard assassin aux deux jeunes filles confortablement installées dans leur fauteuil et allèrent prendre place à l'avant du car, seules places encore disponible.

Le reste du voyage se passa dans le calme, les adolescents profitant des près de trois heures de routes pour terminer leur nuit. Marinette avait tout de même profité du calme ambiant pour contempler la chevelure du garçon de ses rêve qui, lui aussi s'était adossé sur la vitre, au bous d'un long moment elle tomba nez à nez avec ses iris marrons, paniquant complètement, elle détourna vivement la tète, l'ensemble de son visage aillant pris une teinte quasiment magenta, puis fermant les yeux elle retomba dans les bras de Morphée pour le reste du voyage.

-Marinette, lui murmura une voix très familière dans l'oreille, on est arrivés.

L'adolescente ouvrit péniblement les yeux et tomba sur Alya, le car s'était arrêté, le paysage avait complètement changé, la ville, puis l'autoroute laissant place à la nature et la montagne, les autres élèves avaient déjà commencé à sortir, si bien que quand la jeune fille consentit enfin a se lever pour suivre son amie il lui avait semblé qu'elles étaient les dernières, et pourtant. En sortant de leur place elle aperçu Nino secouer Adrien de manière énergique, sans réel résultat parvenant seulement à le faire se retourner, marmonnant des paroles assez incompréhensibles dont un « Ma Lady » qui fit sursauter Marinette avant qu'elle ne continue sa route, tachant du mieux qu'elle pouvait d'oublier ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

….

Tir à l'arc, c'était la première activité que Marinette avait choisi, avec elle plusieurs autres élèves de leur classe, notamment Alix, Kim, Yvan et… le bel Adrien, elle n'avait même pas fait exprès, elle s'était inscrite avant lui, et avait remercié sa bonne étoile en essayant de ne pas trop le calculer, et de rester naturelle, peine perdue ce pendant, sa maladresse la rattrapant une fois de plus, cela faisait trois fois d'affilé qu'elle manquait la cible de plusieurs mètres, pire, se heurtant dans le centre du panneau de celle d'Alix qui se trouvait à sa gauche et provocant l'hilarité des quatre élèves de l'autre classe et un rire plus discret de la part de ses camarades de classe, honteuse elle baissa la tête, le sport et elle cela faisait vraiment deux, du moins quand elle était Marinette. Tentant de reprendre son calme, elle reporta son attentions sur ses camarades afin d'essayer de comprendre ce qu'elle faisait de travers, l'animateur avait tenté de lui expliqué plusieurs fois, mais semblait avoir abandonnés il avait reporté son attention sur les autres, ceux qui comprenaient.

-Tu devrais viser avec l'autre œil, lui une voix bien trop familière derrière elle.

Se tournant vers la voie elle tomba bien évidement sur Adrien, qui la regardait d'un air désolé, pouvant probablement apercevoir les larmes qui commençaient à perler dans ses yeux, reprenant d'une voix encore plus douce :

-Et sécher tes larmes, elles ne vont pas t'aider à viser…

Marinette ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, elle aurait voulu lui dire que c'était facile pour lui qui avait mis quasiment toutes ses flèches dans le mille, que pour une fille comme elle, boulotte et maladroite ce n'était pas aussi facile, que les moqueries plus ou moins gentilles de leurs camarades étaient de plus en plus dures à encaisser mais bien sûr, il s'agissait d'Adrien et sa bouche, une fois de plus, n'en fit qu'à sa tête :

-Grosse, nulle, pas facile moi pas toi !

Sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait de dire ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, ses joues prirent feu, elle avait parlé bien trop fort, bien plus fort que ce qu'elle aurait voulu, plus fort que sa façon habituelle de s'exprimer, c'était une catastrophe. Elle fut interrompue par une main sur son épaule tandis que la voix du garçon s'éleva de nouveau, comme s'il avait compris où elle voulait en venir :

-Déjà tu n'es pas grosse, ensuite tu n'es pas nulle, et vu la force avec la quel ta dernière flèche à perforé la cible d'Alix, si tu arrive à trouver ton œil de référence, tu va tous battre à plate couture !

La jeune fille baissa les yeux le rouge aux joues, un petit sourire illuminant ses lèvres. Le garçon lui tendit son arc et repris :

-Je paris que si tu change d'œil, à la fin de la cession, tu auras marqué plus de point que nous !

Il se recula la laissant tirer, l'adolescente, se concentra, elle voulait qu'il est raison, elle voulait revoir ce sourire étirer son visage angélique, l'écoutant elle changea d'œil, gardant le gauche ouvert, au lieu du droit, ajusta son tir, se concentra et lâcha la corde. Comme Adrien l'avait prédis cette dernière vint se loger au centre de la cible de Marinette avec une telle force qu'elle la transperça, se fichant dans le bois, sous les yeux écarquillés de l'adolescente et des autres élèves. Elle se retourna vers sont camarade ce dernier lui adressa un grand sourire, à la fois bienveillant et… provocateur ? Ce n'était pas possible ! Elle connaissait très bien cette mimique, pour l'avoir vu des dizaines et des dizaines de fois, mais pas sur lui… sur son partenaire de combat. Une fois de plus Marinette décida de faire abstraction de ce nouveau détail, reportant son attention sur la nouvelle qu'elle s'apprêtait à tirer…

…

-Tu vas mettre quoi ce soir Marinette, la questionnait sa meilleure amie alors que les deux jeunes filles se trouvaient dans leur chalet.

-Bah je sais pas trop, répondit la jeune fille embarrassée, je n'avais pas vraiment prévue de m'habiller différemment que pendant la journée, ce n'est qu'une soirée karaoké…

-Ah non, s'exclama Alya visiblement outrée, tu ne vas pas remettre cette AFFREUSE veste grise ! Comment veux-tu qu'Adrien te remarque si tu tente de disparaitre dans les murs !

-Il n'y a rien à remarquer, repris tristement la jeune fille, et les couleurs foncées ont l'avantage de me faire paraitre moins grosse…

-Mais tu n'est pas grosse Marinette, répliqua Alya, tu as des formes, c'est tout ! Et si tu veux mon avis, tu es bien plus jolie que Chloé et ses trois couches de silicone pour ressembler à une femme.

L'adolescente ne put réprimer un petit rire tandis que sa meilleure amie fouillait dans leur valise cherchant vraisemblablement de quoi transformer « Cendrillon » en « Princesse ».

Alya en avait fait une affaire personnelle, Marinette devait être la plus jolie, et quand elles arrivèrent dans la salle à manger, l'adolescente eu l'impression que son amie avait réussit, tous les regards se tournèrent vers elles, il était vrai que l'ensemble que lui avait concocté Alya avec des vêtements leur appartenant à toutes les deux dénotait particulièrement avec ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de porter, un petit haut rouge avec col en V légèrement décolleté, cintrant sa poitrine puis s'évasant vaporeusement, une jolie veste noire toute simple, un pantalon noir en simili jean avec des clous argentés le long de ses flancs, des hanches à l'ourlet, le tout se fermant sur des bottes noires à talon plats. Elle avait passé des rubans rouges dans sa tresse, et était maquillé simplement mais en gardant ces tons de rouges et de noir. La seule crainte qu'avait eu l'adolescente en se regardant dans le miroir ce soir là fut que l'un de ses camarades ne reconnaissent LadyBug Dans ce costume étrange qui ne lui ressemblait guère en temps que Marinette.

Quand elles étaient rentrées dans la salle, il avait cru voir une apparition, la douce timide et introvertie Marinette transformée en une jeune femme, fille, il ne savait plus exactement comment il devait la qualifier, juste magnifique, confirmant quelque peut les doutes qu'il avait depuis, ce soir là où Chat Noir et LadyBug avaient discuté d'un certain voyage d'intégration. Sans doute sans le vouloir elle posa les yeux sur lui, il sentit ses joues s'enflammer, et ne pouvant, pour la première fois, pas soutenir le regard de sa camarade, il baissa les yeux.

Nino ne dissimulant pas l'intérêt qu'il avait pour la jeune Alya, l'adolescent n'eu pas besoin d'excuse pour prendre place en face de Marinette, durant le repas il avait essayé de lui parler à plusieurs reprises sans grand succès la jeune fille n'arrivant, pour une raison totalement inconnu au garçon, pas à aligner deux phrases face à lui sans bafouiller si bien qu'il avait fini par abandonner. Se focalisant sur les tentatives de dragues, plus ou moins subtile de son ami.

Le repas terminé, les animateurs avaient installé un PC relié à Internet afin de trouver les morceaux de Karaoké choisis par les élèves, Marinette laissa passer plusieurs groupes, elle adorait chanter, au collège, elle avait même récolté plusieurs vingt en musique grâce à ce « talant », elle aurait aimé chanter, mais elle savait que c'était impossible sa timidité prendrait le pas et elle serait incapable d'aligner deux paroles juste. De ce fait, elle se contentait de chantonner à voix basse quand les morceaux lui plaisait, elle était resté assise à sa place tandis qu'Alya avait suivi Nino à l'extérieur, Adrien les ayant imités quelques minutes plus tard, elle n'avait par la suite plus osé les chercher du regard.

-Tu devrais te lancer, lui dit une petite voix provenant de sa sacoche.

-Non Tikki, répondit la jeune fille, je voudrais vraiment éviter de me couvrir de ridicule, et puis quel intérêt… je ferais aussi bien d'aller me coucher.

L'adolescente se leva, la tête basse, le plus discrètement possible sortit de la pièce, passa sans vraiment les voir devant Alya et Nino, vraisemblablement entrain de s'embrasser et se dirigea le plus rapidement possible vers le chalet qu'elle partageait avec sa meilleure amie quand elle se rappela qu'elle n'avait pas la clef, elle devrait donc attendre le retour d'Alya. Fatiguée elle s'assit sur le muret devant la porte, s'appuyant contre le mur, essayant de somnoler malgré le froid qui commencer à s'insinuer en elle. Une voix brisa alors le silence :

-J'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire tout à l'heure, mais bravo pour ton score au tir à l'arc.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de se retourner, elle connaissait le propriétaire de cette voix, cependant, elle ne répondit pas, les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis un moment menaçant de l'envahir si elle ouvrait la bouche, la voix repris visiblement mal à l'aise :

-Je voix bien que ma présence à semble de te peser, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, si c'est quelque chose que j'ai pu dire ou faire, je m'en excuse, mais c'est dommage, si tu me laissais ma chance, on pourrait très certainement être de très bons amis…

Mais quel idiot ! Comment pouvait-il croire qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal ! Non la seule fautive de cette situation étrange entre eux c'était elle, elle qui n'arrivait pas à aligner deux mots correctement en face de lui, elle qui était incapable de ne pas faire de bourde plus ou moins embarrassante quand il se trouvait dans les parages. Elle s'apprêtait à tenter une réponse quand il reprit, vraisemblablement penaud :

-Je vais aller dire à nos deux tourtereaux que tu veux rentrer, Alya ne te laissera sans doutes pas mourir de froid devant la porte de votre chalet.

-Attends !

Sous le coup de l'impulsion elle s'était retournée et lui avait saisi le bras, elle devait lui dire qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal, que le problème venait uniquement d'elle, son regard était plein de larme mais elle ne devait pas pleurer, elle devait être forte, être digne de la LadyBug qu'elle était quand elle était à Marseille, de la fille courageuse qu'elle savait être quand il n'était pas question d'Adrien Agreste. Respirant un grand coup elle dit, se concentrant pour ne pas bafouiller :

-Tu n'as rien fait, je suis juste… Très maladroite… Pas très douée… et très timide…

Malgré l'obscurité elle fut tout à fait en mesure de voir le sourire plein de gentillesse de son camarade de classe qui se passa ensuite la main dans les cheveux, manifestement mal à l'aise avant de murmurer, non sans un éclat de rire dans la voix :

-Il n'y à qu'à voir comment tu m'as ridiculisé au tir à l'arc cet après midi, si mon père avait été là, il m'aurait sans doute passé un savon.

-C'est de ta faute en fait, répondit la jeune fille du tac au tac sans même s'en rendre compte, c'est toi qui m'a montré comment faire !

Elle baissa les yeux instantanément, se rendant compte de la facilité avec le quel elle avait répondu au garçon, le rouge lui monta au joues et elle bafouilla soudain, gardant les yeux fixés sur les chaussures :

-Mer…Merci.

-Mais de rien Marinette, repris le garçon, compte sur moi pour te montrer que tu es loin d'être la catastrophe en sport que tu penses être !

Prenant son courage à deux mains, la jeune fille releva la tête et adressa un timide sourire à son interlocuteur. Ce dernier s'apprêtait sans doute à répondre mais c'est une autre voix, tonitruante, qui retentit dans leur dos :

-C'est donc là que vous étiez !

Sursautant avec une synchronisation parfaite les deux adolescents se retournèrent tombant nez à nez avec Alya et Nino, mains dans la main. Marinette sembla même apercevoir malgré l'obscurité ambiante un sourire niet encré sur le visage du garçon. Ce dernier s'exclama alors, vraisemblablement à son meilleur ami :

-Eh Mec ! Aurait-on interrompus quelque chose ?

La jeune fille aperçut alors son camarade blond se passer nerveusement la main dans les cheveux, l'entendit emmètre un petit rire avent de répondre :

-En fait Marinette était fatiguée, j'allais venir demander la clef du chalet a Alya pour qu'elle puisse aller se coucher … Avant d'aller en faire autant… les soirées karaoké … Ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc … Et… Tenir la chandelle non plus en fait.

Le couple de jeune gens, échangea un regard complice avant d'éclater de rire, avisant probablement l'air gêné de leur deux camarades.

** pas d'akumatisé dans ce chapitre particulièrement guimauve.


End file.
